


Lifestyle

by RareShipper97



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), f(x)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Alpha Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Domestic Violence, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Omega Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Omega Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RareShipper97/pseuds/RareShipper97
Summary: If someone had told Taeyong that he would marry the richest most handsome man in Seoul and would give birth to two beautiful baby boys, he would have been ecstatic but the prices the came with this life style might have been too much for him to handle.....
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So..... Hi..im Rare Shipper and the name speaks for its self, I came from Asian fan fiction where this story is already published and I'm sorry if it's trash :") This is my first story on this platform so I hope you enjoy and even if you didn't I hope you leave you comments down below so that I can become a better writer in the future.

Days like this Taeyong wished he was invisible...he wished that he never fell for the smirk that said trouble but those eyes that read trust. He regret going home with the man the first night, he regret letting the male make love to him, he regret the blissful feeling and falling in love with the man....he regretted every thing.

Taeyong woke up 6:00 am to get breakfast and chores done before his husband woke up, the same routine for that past 5 years of their relationship and marriage. Lee Taeyong age: 26, Mother and Wife of the Kim Family, most would be jealous because his life is so 'perfect'... But there was nothing perfect about it.The only perfect part of his life was his babies, he loved his children for a fact, that's one thing he won't deny. Both boys were very smart for their age but still manage to stay innocent to what's going on around them.... That's how it should stay. Taeyong ironed the white button up shirt until there was no wrinkles in sight, the way his Husband always liked it, any wrinkle he see would surely end up as a argument or worse.

As he made his way to the room he peeked inside the children's room to see his youngest Jaehyun sitting up in the bed, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes with his obvious bed head causing Taeyong to giggle "Good morning Baby" He cooed softly as he walked out of their room. The kids know that they have to stay and play in their room until their father wakes up and when breakfast is ready so Taeyong knows that Jaehyun is quietly playing with his toys by himself until Johnny wakes up. He was close to their bedroom and could feel his heart beat slightly faster than usual, why does it always have to be like that... He opened the door gently and looked inside to see that Kai was still asleep so he decides to make this quick and go pick out his outfit for work today, a grey suit with some black socks, black shoes, black tie and the ironed button up shirt. Kai was a simple man and liked everything his way no matter what it is, Taeyong heard movement coming from their bed room; he took his cue and walked out of the closet to greet his husband like always "Good morning Kai... " Kai looked up at him obviously still tired but sat up to fully wake himself up before he got out of bed to stand up and stretch, flexing his muscles as he do so "Is my clothes ready" Taeyong knows better and doesn't look him in the eye "Yes they're ready.. I have to start breakfast-" As Taeyong tried to walk away Kai gripped his arm pulling him back causing him to yelp in pain "Did I say you can walk away from me? " Taeyong eyes was wide as he shook his head no ."I-Im sorry " Kai chuckled lightly with venom in his voice that made Taeyong shiver slightly, he tightens his grip on his arm "You're always fucking sorry right? There's never a time you weren't sorry " Taeyong tried to speak but was cut off by Kai's voice "When I look at my clothes I better not see one wrinkle on my shirt, you and I both know what happens Taeyong" Taeyong tried to hold back his tears and shook his head yes before Kai released his arm to grip his cheeks slightly forcing him to look up at him "You know.. I don't like hurting you Taeyong, but you fusterate me when you don't do things right, right?" Taeyong stayed quiet before feeling a pain dwell in his face as Kai squeezed his cheeks harder with his hand "Right?" Kai says once more sounding more like a threat and Taeyong let his tears slip "Y-Yes ". Kai looked at Taeyong's face with satisfaction and leaned down to kiss him forcefully on the lips before pulling away nudging his face in the process " Hurry up and make breakfast" Taeyong nods as he makes his way out the room, standing there for a moment to collect himself before facing his children. 

Taeyong walked down the hall to open the door and smiled at the sight of his children playing together "Jaehyun! The enemies are coming! " Johnny yelled as he held up is toy sword and Jaehyun hiding under the bed giggling "Save me Hyung!! " Even though they are the same age Jaehyun still called Johnny Hyung and to Taeyong it was pretty cute. 

"Mommy! "

The twins ran towards Taeyong and hugged his legs "How's my little Princes" Taeyong played along to their game as they told him how the evil lord Changsoon sent his army to conquer their 'kingdom' and how they will protect everyone "Don't worry mommy! We'll protect you! Right Jaehyun? " Jaehyun smiled and nods his head agreeing with his brother. Taeyong smiled softly as he crouched down to kiss both boys on their cheeks "Thank you babies, now come and get breakfast" He grabbed both their hands and guided them downstairs to the kitchen. They took their seats while Taeyong prepared their cereal and milk, placing it in front of them and went back to the stove to prepare bacon, eggs and toast for him and Kai. By time breakfast was done Kai was making his way to the kitchen, taking a seat beside Jaehyun and pats his hair gently "Good morning Boys" Johnny and Jaehyun smiled and greeted their Father "Hi Daddy! " They said in unison. Taeyong sat Kai and his plates down, taking his seat between Johnny and Kai at the round kitchen table, there was a moment of silence as they ate before Kai spoke up "I'm coming home late tonight. " He said as he ate his breakfast "But.. The kids wants you to read a bed time story... " Taeyong knew not to talk back but this was something for his kids and he don't care what happens..everything is for them, at that moment Kai stopped eating and sat his fork down looking at Taeyong "Mind telling me one more time? " His eyes pierced though Taeyong like a knife and if looks can kill Taeyong would be dead right now, he gulped and sat his fork down before looking at the kids "Lately you've been c-coming home l-late and the kids miss you..... You promised that you would come home early" Johnny stopped eating and stood on the chair, mouth dripping with milk "Yea daddy! You promised! " Jaehyun nods slightly because hes more scared of Kai than Johnny was. Kai smiles at his son before getting up to put his jacket on "ok ok I'll come home early tonight " He kiss his kids bye before walking to the front door with Taeyong following behind him. Kai turned around and leaned into Taeyong's ear wrapping his hand around the back of Taeyong's neck "You better be ready when I come home... " Taeyong eyes welled up in tears, he was tired of crying and tired of being hurt but Kai didn't care. He pulled away and lift Taeyong's head by his chin and gently pecked his lips "See you later" With that being said Kai leaves out the door and head towards one of his sports cars leaving Taeyong alone in the door frame. 

"B-Bye..... "


	2. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy
> 
> Looking into the family

Time went on and Taeyong sent the boys to school on the school bus since he didn't have a car for himself, the main people in his life that drives is Kai or their personal driver. Taeyong was tidying up the house when get got a phone call from his best friend Baekhyun, asking if he wanted to hang out at the house with him, Suho, Jungwoo and Winwin who is Baekhyun and Suho's brother in law due to the fact they're married to his older brothers Yixing and Yifan (Yes we ship Baekxing and Krisho in this house hold). Taeyong looked at the time and knew the kids would be home at 5pm and Kai would hopefully be home at 8 or 9 PM so he had time to relax and get dinner started by then. "Yea Baek hyung you guys can come over" Taeyong laughed as he heard him yell out to Yixing telling him that he's watching the kids for today, Taeyong wished he could yell and give orders but considering who his husband was that would be out of the questions. 

Time goes by and he cleaned himself up then sat some snacks on the table in the living room, that moment he heard a knock on the door and smiled as getting seen his friends carrying wine bottles and snacks, making their way inside to hug him. Taeyong is happy to see his friends, the only people besides his sister that he trusts so them visiting was the relief that he needed. They all took a seat and began going on about their husbands or boyfriends and kids while eating and drinking wine "You won't believe what Kris told me! He told me that he wants another kid! " Suho yelled as he rant about having three giants (Sehun, Chanyeol, Tao) for kids and how one of them take after Kris, the other is a happy virus and only Tao take after Suho. 

"Well get this, Kyungie walked in on me and Xing's room while we were having sex and now he wants to do it too! All because he said "it would be fun" since Xing told him we were wrestling, stereotypical parent go to lie" Baekhyun sipped his wine as he talked about his child Kyungsoo while Jungwoo and WinWin can't really relate."Well I blame that on you two Baek " Taeyong giggled as Baekhyun pouted towards that male "Well how about you?~ When was the last time you and Kai played damsel in distress ~" Baekhyun smirked and leaned in closer to a blushing Taeyong who was playing with his fingers "I-I t-thats private Baek! " Baekhyun rolled his eyes and chuckled "Oh come on! A date won't hurt! At least I'm not asking what positions Kai fucked you in Tae... Just say when" Taeyong looked at all of his friends and sighs "It was 4 months ago..... " Everyone's eyes widen at his response and it took Jungwoo to break the silence "4 months?! How?! What?! Why?! How can you hold out for 4 months Tae hyung"(No pun intended) Taeyong remembers the scene like it was yesterday. 

Flashback

Kai had came home drunk that night and luckily the boys was still sleep as he noisily made his way to their bedroom, seeing Taeyong in their shared bed reading "Taeyong~ babe " Taeyong looked up and sighed as he got out of bed to help Kai out of his clothes "You said you wouldn't do this again Kai.... " Taeyong took this chance to speak his mind while Kai was intoxicated rather that sober "shhh I know I know babe ~ I promise again" He shushed the boy as he gripped Tae's shoulder, kissing his neck gently; guiding him to the bed "Kai no.. Your drunk" Taeyong tried to push him away but Kai was too strong "I'll stop after this babe" Taeyong's back hit the bed as Kai pushed him down, taking of Taeyong's pants causing the boy to thrash and kick his legs "No Kai stop! " He was about to get up and run until a stinging sensation struck his right cheek, tears fell as he held his cheek and Kai just watched "See what the fuck I mean! You need to learn how to fucking shut your mouth and now you're getting punished for it " Kai took off his belt from his pants and began beating the crying male with it "Stop! Ah please stop!!.... I-I'll be good Kai! I'll be a good wife... Just please stop! " Taeyong cried and begged praying that the twins were in a deep sleep "You'll be a good wife huh? " Kai stopped whipping him and Taeyong sobbed in relief "Yes!.. I'll be good" Taeyong shaked and trembled, something Kai find satisfying, "Well then... Be a good wife and spread your legs " Kai threw his belt on the floor and began taking off his pants revealing his throbbing cock, taeyong sobbed and slowly spreads his legs for the man as Kai lined his cock up with his entrance sliding in one thrust before pounding into him mercilessly reminding him of their first night together when they first met but this time more brutal, violent and no love what's so ever. 

Flashback end 

Taeyong chuckled slightly and looked at everyone "Well I have something that is called 'Self Control' something you sex maniacs don't have what so ever" Baekhyun threw a pillow at Taeyong causing everyone to laugh but laughter quickly died down when he saw his husband standing at the front door "Kai.. I-" Once again his voice was interrupted "I think it's time for your friends to go Taeyong" He sat his brief case down and slowly undid his tie "Bullshit Kai, we got here like 2 hours ago" Baekhyun complained, Taeyong looked at Kai before turning towards his friends, smiling to ease the tension. "Haha.. Baek it's ok.. Just come bye tomorrow ok? " He ushered his friends out hugging them before baekhyun turned around and muttered "Jerk" under his breath then closed the door leaving Taeyong and Kai alone. 

"So while I'm gone you're bold enough to have friends over? " Kai walks towards Taeyong who is standing by the closed door "I-Its only Baekhyun and Suho-" Taeyong fell to the floor as he felt a hot burning sensation.. Kai just smacked him. "I don't give a fuck if it was the Representatives of South Korea themselves in here! My house My fucking rules Taeyong! " Taeyong got up from the floor and and did the most crazy thing he every thought of but he was tired of it "Fuck you Kai! I'm a adult not a fucking child! " Taeyong yelled back, making his way to the stairs as Kai ran after him "Fuck me?.... Fuck me?! I gave you everything you low class Whore! " Kai gripped Tae's pink hair, yanking it back making the boy fall backwards and yelling back "Let go Kai! " Taeyong struggled against him, kicking and scratching as Kai held him down on the ground "Oh? So you're deciding to fight now? ..ok..i can fight too" Kai pulled his fist back and punched Taeyong right in the face before landing punches all over his body over and over again until he was bruised and bleeding "next time...I'll kill you..." Kai walked away going upstairs, probably to clean up some of the scratches Taeyong manage to give him. Taeyong cried as he laid on the floor once again on pain but something else that he never felt before....pride, he was able to fight back for once and he was proud of himself "I hate you Kai!....i fucking hate you..." He screamed the first part to him self before crying the rest out. 


	3. The Children

Taeyong looked at himself in the mirror, his body was filled with bruises of different sizes, he had a black eye and a busted lip. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was but still was noticable for people to see. He grabed a cotton ball out of the cabinet and the peroxide to dab on his cuts. He looked in the mirror and winced a little as the stinging sensation happend to appear to his skin as the peroxide made a connection to it. After he was done putting peroxide on his cuts he decided to cover up the bruises and cuts that was left on his body with concealer and foundation. It wasn't obvious that he had such markings on his body since the makeup pretty much covered his unwanted scars. he looked in the mirror satisfied with the coverage the makeup gave him. He walked back to his room to get dress and ready for when the kids come home from school. It was almost time for the kids to come home so Taeyong decided to head down stairs to prepare for dinner, as he approaches the kitchen he sees Kai sitting in the living room watching TV while on his phone typing away clueless of his obvious presence. "Ahem" Taeyong cleared his throat in attempt to catch his husband's attention and succeeded in his task as Kai put his phone down and looked towards Taeyong's direction "what? " His voice was filled with annoyance showing slight fusteraton in his face "what do you want for dinner...... " Taeyong asked Kai as he stood at the entrance of their living room "Doesn't matter.... " Taeyong sighed and walked into the kitchen, it never mattered, it never will matter. He knows Kai is still pissed off because of his random outbursts of "Fuck! " Or groans, Taeyong should be the one complaining, he should be the one cursing up a storm but decides not to, Kai isn't worth his anger or his words. It was 6:00 pm and the kids walked into the house, accompanied by their Nanny Doyoung who dropped them off and took his leave. Doyoung worked for them since the twins were born; he was of much help to Taeyong who was recovering from the child birth and with him being weak there was a great need for him to rest. Since then he's been there every step of the way "Daddy!" The kids ran to Kai, the sight of their father being home early for once was the greatest thing to the twins especially Johnny who looks up to Kai more than Jaehyun. That actually scares Taeyong, he don't want his son growing up to be a heartbreaking playboy abusing women or men left to right... He want his son to grow up and be a man, a man that don't beat on their spouse or try to control their life, a man that do his equal share of parenting and house work, a man that won't use his wife as a slave... Something Kai use Taeyong as. 

"Daddy you're home! "

"Yes yes I'm home" 

"But why? " His youngest said. Jaehyun isn't as close to Kai like how Johnny is to him but he don't really mind it, he may not be a daddy's boy but he was definitely a mama's boy. He idolizes Taeyong like a celebrity, honestly Jaehyun respects him a little more than Kai. Jaehyun never could get close with his father nor have anything in common with the man, Kai likes sports while Jaehyun liked drawing and singing, Kai like cars while Jaehyun like animals; you could say he got those traits from his mommy but if it weren't for him being a twin and Johnny being a carbon copy of their father then Kai would probably think that he wasn't his father and accuse Taeyong of cheating but that doesn't mean he didn't love his father. 

"Johnny, Jaehyun go put your book bags in the cubbies ok and come get a snack until dinner is finished" Taeyong called out from the huge opening in the wall that view the living room while he cut up some fruits. He chose to make a quick and easy dish of fried chicken and fries as the side "Yes mommy! " Both children ran upstairs to their room shutting the door behind them, Taeyong smile faded away as he made eye contact with Kai glaring just as hard as he was. " So little kitty can fight back now " Kai stood up from his seat, standing in the middle of the living room Taeyong turn his gaze back on the fruit proceeding to cut it into small shapes " The bad dog don't like the fact little kitty fought back huh? " Taeyong knew his remark came out as an insult but for once he didn't care "Watch it Taeyong.....watch your mouth" Kai put a threatening base in his voice as he walked into the kitchen, getting close to Taeyong until they were face to face " Or what Kai.... What are you going to do.. Hit me? Call me names again? " Taeyong looked at Kai feeling the same pride he felt earlier but at that moment he felt a slight pressure on his neck and the feeling of him being lifted of the ground until he was sitting on the counter took over "Watch your fucking mouth..... If it weren't for you getting pregnant I would have been free-" Kai was cut off as Taeyong grabbed him by the face, cupping both hands against Kai's cheeks and pulling away smiling "How was work, babe? " Kai was beyond pissed off now and was about to crush Taeyong's wind pipe before he heard the kids running into the living room "Ew mommy and daddy are kissing! Jaehyun look!! " Taeyong knew that he had to keep his children innocent to the situation right now so his instincts took over. 

"that because mommy and daddy love each other... Right Kai? " Taeyong slid off the counter as he looked up at Kai who was obviously furious. 

"Right... I love you" 

A great poet bye the name of Christy Ann Martine said in one of her poems "When the smoke clears and these tears finally dry, I will see what love looks like for the first time ". 

Will Taeyong that love? 


	4. The Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, slight smut scenes, prepare for cringe / short chapter

Warning slight smut..... 

It's been a week since the incident and Kai went back to coming home late again as a routine...... Some days he would come home at 2 am while other days he wouldn't come home at all, today was the same as before. 

Taeyong laid in bed, watching the drama 'The Miracle We Met' giggling at the scenes when Hyunchul made a fool of himself and fanboys every time actor Kim Jongin was on the screen. He always said Kai and Jongin looks like the same person but obviously isn't because his Kai is a monster, as he watched the show, he wished that one day Kai would wake up as someone else; he knew it sounds selfish but he wish that he could go back in time to fix all of the problems in their relationship, where the drama began... The day he found out that he was pregnant. 

Kai was inside a hotel room, sitting by the fire place as he poured 2 glasses of wine and grinning to himself as he heard the bathroom door open up to see a beautiful male who was modeling off his new bed wear that Kai had brought "That looks perfect on you babe~" Kai chuckled as he lifts his hand up, his finger motioning for the boy to come to him "Do it? Hehe I don't know... I think the shorts are tight " He pouts as he struts over to the male, Kai's eyes burning through his skin as he looked at the male body up and down, licking his lips slightly. "Oh yeah? Tell me where babe" "My thighs... My hips ~ " He straddles Kai, leaning down to lick the shell of his ear before moaning as he felt Kai's rough hands on his back side "Your ass? " Kai chuckled as he knead the soft plump flesh, imagining his hard cock deep inside of it "Mmm~ glad you notice" The boy leaned down and kissed him gently as Kai returns the kiss but this time a little more passionately, the hands on his ass began squeezing and smacking the flesh ; making the boy moan terms like "Yes~Daddy" Or "Fuck Harder~" Music to Kai's ears, "Ready baby? "

"Ready when you are Daddy~"... 

Taeyong heard a knock on the door, it was a small hesitant type of knock so he figured that it was Jaehyun because he's the only out of the twins that knocks first before entering " Come in " He called out softly smiling to himself as he seen his son peeking his head into the room with his little Winnie the Pooh teddy "What's the matter baby" Jaehyun came into the room, shutting the door behind him as he ran over to the bed, climbing up with Taeyong's help while sobbing rivers out his eyes "M-Mommy, Jae had dreamed a dream about Daddy and Mommy mad at each other a-and Daddy took Johnny and Mommy took J-Jae! " When Jaehyun is upset he often refers to himself as Jae rather saying 'I', "Baby calm down.... Daddy won't take Johnny anywhere" Taeyong Jaehyun must have heard one of their arguments over the past few days in his sleep and just thought it was a dream "B-But Daddy don't love M-Mommy or J-Jae" Jaehyun cried against Taeyong's chest, wiping snot and tears against his shirt while Taeyong rubbed his back. He was furious but didn't want to show it because his main priority right now was to calm his baby down, "Jae... You know Daddy loves you more than the world and Daddy loves Mommy too, he just been busy and have to work so that he can get vacation and be with his family " Been busy his ass... Taeyong wasn't dumb nor blind when he see Kai come home late at night he know that he was at a bar or some type of club and about the love... Well Taeyong wasn't fully sure if Kai loved him but all he knew was he loved Kai.... He loved him enough to put up with his bullshit for the past 5 years now and is still putting up with the bullshit present day "A-Are you sure M-ommy? " Taeyong kissed his son's forehead and rocked him softly "I'm positive... I love you Jaebaby" Jaehyun giggled at the nickname while snuggling against his Mommy as he fell asleep mumbling "I love....you ....Mommy..." Taeyong smile fades as he grab his phone to call his sorry excuse for a husband, he was gonna let Kai have it when he get home, not for his sake but for his children's sake too because everything is for them...... 

"F-Fuck! Daddy harder! "

Loud moans could be heard throughout the hotel room as two bodies grinded against each other, one being Kai and the other being a boy laying on his back, legs positioned over Kai's shoulders. Kai pulled his pelvis back and slammed back into the boy's warm heat as he stretched his tight hole wider than before "That's it baby~... Say my name who do you belong to? " Thrusted harder making the boy scream out his name in pure pleasure as he hit and abuse his prostate all over again "S-Shit ahh~ fuck Daddy!.... I belong to you! .. Tae belong to you! " At that moment Kai for once thought about his Taeyong and slowed down his thrusts making the boy whine and whimper "Daddyyy why did you stop! It was getting good" The boy pouted when suddenly Kai's phone rang, caller id reveals a picture of Taeyong with the caption 'Wife' on it so he answered "What do you want! I'm busy Tae!" He shouts into the phone as the other Tae under his rolled his eyes and got up, going to the bathroom making Kai even more pissed off ,It was silent for a split second until Taeyong finally spoke. 

"when you come home we need to talk....... " With that being said Taeyong hung up in his ear. 


	5. The Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't if you guys are still keeping up, I'm sorry if you're starting to not like the book >~< but I love you

Kai sat in his black Lamborghini in the middle of the condo complex parking lot, still sporting a hard on because his boyfriend Taemin got mad at the fact that he's married and kicked him out of his condo. Kai's anger levels could make him punch through a wall right now, why? It's all because of the bitch that lives with him... Taeyong was the main source of his anger and always got in the way of things, if he didn't fuck him he wouldn't have got pregnant or married him, he could of married the love of his life Krystal but all of that was over when she announced her marriage to Choi Minho, his rival. If Taeyong hadn't got pregnant he could have had a free life rather than worrying about his kids and his spouse, it was all Taeyong's fault.. everything but he couldn't help the fact to feel at fault too especially since he was the one to seduce him first and get swept up into the relationship when all he wanted was a quick fuck. His initial plan was to him drunk, fuck him and leave the next morning but didn't realize that Taeyong was a virgin and not on birth control; once his parents found out the news they forced a shot gun wedding and moved Taeyong into Kai's home to avoid scandals. Like he said, everything was Taeyong's fault. 

Taeyong stood in the living room, pacing back and forth with a cup of green tea in his hand , sipping carefully on the rim as he looked at the time on his phone "11:30 PM... He should be home soon" Taeyong sat there hot cup in the coffee counter before disappearing into the kitchen to grab a snack. Just before he closed the fridge he could hear the sound of keys rattling and knew that Kai was home, he closed the fridge and ran out the kitchen to jump on the couch and pretends to read a the book that he just picked up before He fully walked into the house "Where have you been Kai? " Taeyong asked nonchalantly as he sat the book down to look at his husband "mind your business Tae.... " Kai was in no mood for his shit right now but Taeyong didn't care he crossed his arms and stood in front of him in his way "Excuse me but as your wife your locations are my business... I need to talk to you about the kids" 

"Fuck can this wait tomorrow Taeyong! " 

"No! because of you our son thinks you hate him! All because of your attitudes and our arguments" Kai threw his jacket on the couch. He placed one hand on his hip and the other rubs his head and runs it through his hair "That's bullshit.. I buy them anything they want and they seemed fine with it"

"You get buy love with money Kai! They want their father.... I need my husband but it hurts so much being around you...... What did I ever do to you! " Kai never thought of Taeyong's feelings since day one and didn't really care for it but for once in his life his words got to Kai slightly "Was it the way I look? Because I changed my hair for you, was it the was I dressed because I change that too! " Kai Sat on the couch with his face in his hands, he lifts his head chuckling to himself and he stood up to face him "Taeyong do you really think that's the reason I hate you?, your hair? Clothes?... No! You made me lose the love of my life every since I met you, your pregnancy made me get a shot gun wedding when I wasnt even ready, what about all the shit out I did for you huh?! Paid your parents hospital bills, when your sister needed money I was the one that gave it to her because of your pathetic begging... Your children have a father now because I fucking stayed" Kai yelled into Taeyong's face as he finally told why he hate the male. Taeyong couldn't help but cry and shake a little not from fear but this time from anger, Kai paced back and forth around the living room as Taeyong finally spoke up, "You did this.... You did that... But what about what I did for you Kai.... You knew I was financially stable so of course you handle the money.. But as far as being a father and husband I've been a single parent! Your so called 'Love' didn't want you Kai! Get over it because you're not taking your anger out just on me but on the kids too! They are the only thing that keeps me here with you anyway... If I made that decision then you would have been free and I would have been depressed... " Kai stopped pacing and looked at Taeyong with suspicion in his eyes "What decision Tae..... " Taeyong looked at the ground refusing to answer him, Kai grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently causing Taeyong to shrink and cry even more "What decision! " It was a silent as they stared at each other and Taeyong finally spoke "W-When I w-was 3 months pregnant.. I-I was... I was gonna get an abortion.... " Taeyong sobbed as Kai's eyes widen "You.. You were going to abort my kids behind my back.. "

"You didn't want them! You hated the fact I was pregnant and beat me because of it! .. I didn't want my babies coming into a world without love... My love isn't enough for them, they need you too".Taeyong cried as he hit Kai's chest repeatedly but his hits didn't phase Kai at all while he's crying Kai was thinking to him self 'My children almost died.... Because of me... ' Kai was brought out of his thoughts as he felt Taeyong try to pull away from him only making him hold onto the boy even closer " Tae.. Look.. I-Im sorry" 

"No K-Kai you're not s-sorry stop telling lies" Taeyong sobbed even more because he heard that all the time 'I'm sorry' but always end up hurt when time goes on "Tae I'm serious ok! " Kai wrapped his arms around him thinking it was ok again but it wasn't, it took 5 years of Kai beating him and hurting him emotionally for him to finally stand up to Kai but all it took for Kai to claim he changed was the confession of the attempt abortion... Taeyong was not ok, in fact he felt numb and even more angry. 


	6. The Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been working and school is starting back up so will be hella busy

Tayong woke up the morning in Kai's arms, his head laying on his chest like they're the happiest couple in the world but they're now. Kai revealed everything yesterday well almost every thing, Taeyong tried to slowly get out of bed, head feeling dizzy from the current situation and some confusion. Kai hated him and regrets sleeping with him but why is he actually like a husband now? Maybe it's a strategy to make Taeyong stay, tell his he will never do it again and then a week later they fighting, yelling and insults will come back this time he's not gonna fall for it. He successfully got out of the bed and made his way to the kids room it was 5:30 am and Taeyong knew that Kai wouldn't be up for another 2 hours so he took the chance to wake the boys up, starting with Jaehyun " Baby.. Jaebaby, wake up please " Taeyong gently lifted the boy up as he whined a little but woke up fully "Mommy? I'm sleepyyy" Taeyong could and cradles his son, softly stroking his hair "I know baby but don't you wanna go to Auntie Suho house and play with your Sehun? " Jaehyun nodded his head as he got up to wake Johnny up Taeyong chuckled he knew that would get Jaehyun up, Sehun was Suho's youngest child who was 5 and was Johnny's best friend along with their friends from school Kai and Jaehyun recently unknowingly developed a crush on him. Taeyong knew when Jaehyun cried because the birthday card he made specially for Sehun got destroyed and he cried because he didn't have anything to give him so he decided to give him his special spongebob toy which rewarded him a big hug from the giant himself. "Mommy? Where are we going? " Johnny was finally up but Taeyong knew he would be cranky because he don't like missing out on some sleep "Well we are going to Auntie Suho house " Johnny sat up like a lightening bolt before Taeyong could even finish his words "I can play with Sehun today?! " Taeyong shushed Johnny making his quiet down "You're gonna wake up daddy baby we have to be very very quiet" Johnny was confused but shook his head yes, Taeyong didn't bother with getting them or himself dressed so he just packed them a few outfits and put on their shoes, guiding them down stairs and outside. It was May so it was pretty cool outside for a walk and with Suho house being only 3 streets away he decided that they could walk over, taking turns on carrying a sleeping Johnny because he was still tired and Jaehyun walked besides him holding his hand then switching off to carry Jaehyun because his feet hurt while Johnny walked, making their walk a little quicker since Johnny is more energetic now. They show up to the house, Taeyong takes his phone out to call Suho and it doesn't take long for him to answer "Suho hyung..... Can you please answer the door... I need your help" Taeyong doesn't get to hang up as he heard a door open quickly, revealing Suho in a robe ushering them inside. Taeyong sat in the living room while Suho took the kids into his children's playroom, once he came downstairs he sat across from Taeyong who was sipping on some tea "What's the matter Tae" Suho was like the mother of the group, treating his friends as if they were his own children so it doesn't surprise Taeyong that Suho knows something is up especially since they came so early in the morning "Have... Have Kris ever um... Hit you? " Suho was taken back from the question but composed himself "Yea, he did when we were just dating he smacked me " Suho spoke calmly as Taeyong nodded his head "Did he ever hit you again? " Suho smiled and chuckled "Nope" Taeyong's curiosity took the best of him as he proceeded to ask questions "W-Why? " Suho sat his cup of tea down and looked at Taeyong " Because one day he woke up tied to the bed naked and I was walking towards him with a butcher's knife, I told him if he ever put his hands on me again that I would give him a home vasectomy" Taeyong was terrified of Suho now "Y-Youre joking right? " He said as he nervously chuckled causing Suho to chuckle too " Nope very much serious, I don't take kindly to domestic abuse and women beaters" Taeyong shook his head ok, he was almost scared to tell Suho what's been happening at his house now but little did he know Suho pieced everything together now "So.... How's Kai"

"He's fine... Busy as usual" Suho can look right through Taeyong and see through his lies "Taeyong... Kai hits you don't he... " Taeyong looked down at his lap not knowing how to tell him yet "don't he... " Suho said it again, Taeyong hesitantly nods his head as he looked at his older friend "For how long" Suho folded his leg as Taeyong question what did he say again "How long did the immature fuck hit you for Tae" Suho was mad beyond made but completely outraged but had to remain calm for his friend "5-5 years... He said it's my fault I get beat... Y-Yesterday I told him that the kids needed him and that I need him and he told me he hated me and its my fault then he hugs me and apologize because I told him about my attempt at abortion now he's cuddling me in our bed....... He confuses me hyung..." 

"Do you love him? " 

"I-I don't know... I loved him so much and tried to be perfect.. " Taeyong tears couldn't help but fall, he feels vulnerable and weak now "I don't know what I feel now, I want to stay for the kids but I don't want to stay with him"

"Well stay here until you figure it out.... I'll tell Kris to tell Kai that you will be helping me here with the kids and I'll set you up in one of our guess rooms " Suho hugged Taeyong tightly, rubbing his back "hyung you don't have to" "Well I want to Tae, now come and help with the breakfast ok? " Taeyong smoked softly and walked into the kitchen, preparing some pancakes as they heard children running downstairs "Good morning mama! Good morning Auntie Tae! " Suho three children came into the kitchen followed by Taeyong's own children and all over them sat at the table of course Jaehyun was shy because he got to sit next to Sehun who was quietly drawing but the picture he was drawing was Jaehyun "Look Jae.... I drew you... " Jaehyun looked at the picture and blushed slightly "T-Thank you" And he kissed Sehun cheek making the boy blush bright red "Mama? " Suho turned around and looked at his tomato for a son "Can I marry Jaehyun like you and papa? " Taeyong looked at the boy in shock as he looked at his son whos not familiar with the word "Married" Sehun looked at Jaehyun and grabbed his hand "You kissed me so now we're married.... " Sehun leaned in and kissed Jaehyun making Taeyong scream "Suho get your son! He's being Kris right now!! " Suho laughed and shrugged his shoulders "What can I say? He got from his Daddy" (Had to add that in) 


	7. The Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware grammar errors

Beware of grammar errors.......

Kai tossed and turned in in the bed, feeling a emptiness beside him as he moved his arm to the other side of the bed "Tae? " He looked at the time and seen that other read 7:00 am, he figured Taeyong was downstairs preparing breakfast because he's the one the usually wake up earlier than him every morning. The difference from this morning unlike every other morning he didn't smell so breakfast usually by this time he could smell the food and laughter from his children but today... Nothing. As he got out of bed he walked into the closet and seen that there's no clothes out for him "Where the fuck is he" Kai groaned to himself as he was slowly losing his patience "Fuck it" He walked out of the closet slamming the bedroom door as he exits "Taeyong where the fuck are you! " Kai walked down the hall and looked inside the kids room. No kids, he walked into their play room, no kids, he looked inside the laundry room, no wife. Everywhere he looked there was no kids or wife, he was alone "Where is he.... " Kai looked at his phone and seen that Kris called him 5 times. He called the number back and put his phone to his ear hearing a deep "Hello? " 

"Kai, Taeyong and the kids are at my house. Junmyeon need his help with a cookout and he didn't want to leave the kids and he's going to be here for a few days" Kai looked at his phone and was about to curse but composed himself "Few days? What the fuck Kris can't Junmyeon just call Baekhyun or Winwin" Kai tried not to sound angry because and don't have time to be questioned but I indeed sounds like he was upset "Well Junmyeon said youre invited.... By the way Suho said start planning for a wedding or a funeral... I don't know just come ok" Kai sighed and rubbed his head, hanging up the phone "Taeyong.... You thought you could leave me... Well that's not happening.. ".

Taeyong laughed as he cut up some potatoes while Baekhyun shared one of his crazy stories about him and Yixing and their while escape from cops when they were 17 because Baekhyun thought it was smart to spray paint a Cop car one night. " And then Yixing and I had to disguise ourselves as girls, I was fully committed to it and dressed as a girl but when I stepped out of the dressing room Yixing was was dressed as a business man and was laughing at me........ He looked sexy as fuck though... It was good roleplay material" 

"Ooook Baek enough of that" Suho chuckled as he got up from the table to check the cakes that were in the oven "What? It's a good story" Baekhyun chuckled and took the bowl of potatoes and washed them in the sink "Have you guys heard?, you know Jeonghan right? "

"With the 11 kids? "

"Yea well he heard from Jin who heard from N and N heard from Kihyun that's Jinyoung is pregnant again " Everyone gasped and clapped their hands together in happiness "This will be their 5th kid awe him and Jaebum are always busy huh" Taeyong chuckled and sipped his drink as Johnny ran inside the house, tapping his mommy "Mommy! Daddy here! " Taeyong choked on his spit, he knew that Kris covered up for him on why he was here but he didn't think time would fly so quickly before he could see him. He looked at Suho who nods his head slightly and Taeyong knew he wasn't alone in this, he took a deep breath and walked outside as his son grabbed his hand dragging him to the front where Kai was parked across the street leaning against his car "Kai... I-" "Get in the car.. " Kai opened the driver side door to get inside slamming the door shut. Taeyong wasn't sure if he should get in and be an idiot or don't go and something happen to his kids so he got on the car. Nothing was being said as they sat inside the car "So... You decided to leave huh" Taeyong looked at Kai before looking at his hands "Suho hyung needed help so he asked me.. " Kai shook his head before asking another question " Well when do you think your coming home.. " Taeyong didn't want to go home, at least not when Kai turn into a monster "S-Soon... I was thinking about going to visit my parents and drop the kids off at Baek's house" "No i'll keep them, go ahead to your parents house " Taeyong definitely didn't want that "N-No I'll take them" Taeyong was about to open the door and get out but Kai quickly locked it "Taeyong..... You either stay home with me and let the kids go or you leave the kids with me and you go.... You're not leaving me Taeyong... I'm trying ok wanna be that husband you need.. " Taeyong couldn't believe his ears what this really Kai or an imposter? Kai looked at Taeyong and smiled softly as he cupped Taeyong's face but still managed to make the boy flinch "Taeyong... I'm not gonna hurt you... Please.. I wanna work it out Tae" Kai's thumb stroked the surface of Taeyong's cheek making the boy uncomfortable until he looked at his eyes... The same eyes he looked at 5years ago the made him in love "I-If I come back..... You can not hurt me Kai.... I want to be independent too" Kai chuckled " you can have it all Tae I promise " Kai leaned in brushing his lips against Taeyong's lips gently "I promise... " Taeyong breath hitched as he felt Kai's rough hand on his thighs, squeezing and rubbing them slightly making him shift in his seat a little "K-Kai" Taeyong couldn't help the studder in his voice as Kai moved from his lips to his neck, kissing the softy skin, occasionally nipping at it. Taeyong moaned softly as he turned his body towards Kai with his back pressed against the door "I love you Tae" Kai's hands roamed all over his body, making certain spot feel hot just like the first night they made love and Taeyong was falling into a hole again... just from the devil, he forgot his main focus... 

Freedom..... 


	8. The Wife

Taeyong emotions was all over the place as he sat at the table while Kai was standing by the grill with Kris, Yixing and Jongdae their other friend, talking about god knows what, he looked at Kai who was smiling and laughing, his first time seeing this side of him but couldnt help but wonder 'was this a mask... Or was this legit?' But how could Kai change over night, was it his confession or him leaving early that morning. Taeyong tried to stop thinking of the possibilities and just tried to be happy that Kai has finally changed, he was relived that he could relax without worry. He smiled softly as he watched his husband before feeling a presence behind him "So... What happened between you and Kai?... " Taeyong turned around to see Suho with a frown on his face "W-Well we made up... He promised that he wouldn't hurt me anymore hyung" Suho sighed, this was exactly what he was afraid of "Tae.... I know your happy but promises can easily be broken... I don't know for sure if Kai really changed but just keep your eyes open and your head out the clouds " Taeyong took his words and nod as he let them sink in 'Open your eyes' he thought to himself before his train of thought was interrupted "Tae, Jaehyun fell , I didn't know what to do so I looked for you" Taeyong looked up to see his husband carrying their son in his arms, his knee was scraped and he was crying from the pain. Behind Kai were Johnny and Sehun looking almost ready to cry themselves "W-Will Jae be ok? " Sehun sniffled and wiped his eyes, Taeyong smiled and sat Jaehyun on his lap, grabbing a napkin from the table and wetting it with water, dabbing the little cut "He will be just fine, Jaehyun is a big boy right? " Jaehyun sniffled and nods his head as he laid on his mom's chest, getting sleeping as Taeyong bounced him on his knee "Go play ok, I'll take care of Jae" Kai watched his son and Sehun run off before turning back to Taeyong who held the sleeping child against him "He um.. He haven't had his nap yet.. He gets clumsy when he's tired" Taeyong explained to Kai why Jaehyun fell asleep so fast. Jaehyun wasn't as clumsy as Johnny but when he's tired he could be a hazzard to himself like one time when him and Johnny where playing catch Johnny threw the ball as instead of catching the ball, Jaehyun yawned and the ball hit him right in the face leaving a nasty bruise and of course Kai didn't know any of this because he never talked to Taeyong nor pay his kids any mind, he wasn't even in the hospital what the twins were born because instead of taking Paternity leave he decided to go on a 'business trip' or so he said. 

"Tae, can we go home and talk... Just leave the kids with Suho and we can go, you can pick up some clothes for them and I'll drop you off back" Taeyong thought about it for a minute before nodding his head, giving Suho Jaehyun and asking him to watch the twin, he turned back to the twins and walked with Kai to their car, getting in and driving off to their own home. 

Taeyong sat on the couch and Kai sat across from him, leg folded over the other showing some judgement "why did you leave so early " Taeyong looked up feeling slightly uneasy "I had to help Suho Hyung ". " But why so early " Taeyong didn't know how to answer him back he wasn't completely lying bit it was him that needed the help not Suho "I needed someone to talk to..... " Kai shifted in his seat as he listened to his wife, unfolding his legs and leaning forward with his arms resting on his lap "so just to talk?... About what? " Taeyong knew where this was going so he couldnt completely lie to Kai "I've been feeling down... That's all, I'm happy now " Taeyong didn't want no more attention to his situation so he tried to dismiss it "I-I love you Kai..... I-I was wondering um... " Taeyong fucking knew this was crazy and out of nowhere but this is something he wants "Can we try for a Girl?.... Like when the twin are 8..i wanna try for another baby" Taeyong been wanted to have another baby but with the twins being so young he cant have one yet and he wanna see if Kai would actually agree to it. Kai was caught off guard not because of the baby situation because he actually want another believe it of not but because or Taeyong wanting to stay with him "..... You want... Another child.. " Taeyong nodded his head slightly and gave him his reasoning "well the kids are getting older..... And you haven't really been there from birth mentally for them.... I was thinking about babies lately and wondered if having a baby on good circumstances and healthy unlike when I was pregnant with the twins.. If could help us as well... Plus we're getting older and I want to have a big family.. Something I didn't grow up with... " Kai never heard Taeyong talk about himself and he thinks about it. Taeyong wants to have a baby to make their marriage stronger and if he gets pregnant he won't be able to leave him so there was only one thing Kai could do "Absolutely not... We already have two kids and I'm fine with that number... You're just having baby fever get over it" Taeyong felt like his heart shattered, his one chance to finally have a child was ruined "B-But Kai please...... " Taeyong begged "why do you want a child badly... Out of nowhere at that" Taeyong sniffled, Kai was never around to Taeyong has his own secrets he held from him. 

"B-Because"


	9. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, been awhile. 
> 
> i has been so busy and will be getting chapters out more here if youre not following the story on asian fanfiction

"B-Because" 

Taeyong couldn't do it... He couldn't reveal his secret, as bad as he wanted to he just couldn't bring himself to open up to his husband. "N-Nothing....... I'll go get some clothes... " Kai nods his head as he followed Taeyong upstairs and into the kids room where he see the male preparing over night bags for his children. As he leaned against the door it made a slight creaking sound that startled Taeyong a bit "Kai.... You scared me " Taeyong tried to find light in the situation and giggled a bit as he held his chest "You're a timid one arent you" Kai walked into the room and took a seat beside his wife which surprised Taeyong even more with the sudden change of attitude "W-Well you should know that by now....... Ever since we first met" Kai chuckled a bit as he picked up one of the boy's stuffed animal "You were so scared...... I thought you would have ran away if I didn't held you close to me" Taeyong blushed as he recalled that very night, him and Baekhyun were out to meet his boyfriend Yixing at a club..... 

Flashback... 

"Come on Tae! " Baekhyun pulled the younger male towards the entrance of the club, pushing and shoving people so that they could get to the front where the bouncer was "Name? " Baekhyun smiled while Taeyong hid behind him, growing up he wasnt the most people friendly person and was very introverted. Baekhyun was actually Taeyong's first friend he ever had and stuck with him like glue, when Taeyong was in danger Baekhyun was the one to save him and when Baekhyun was sad Taeyong always made him food to make him feel better so a best friend relationship turned into a brother relationship and around that time Junmyeon aka Suho was added to the group where he introduced his boyfriend Kris and Kris's brother Yixing so you could say they knew each other all their childhood and teenage years. 

"We're here for Zhang Yixing " Baekhyun voice was innocent but slightly seductive tone to it that made the bouncer fall quickly for it "Go right in" Voices of people complaining faded away as they walked inside and nothing but dancing music and party mixes filled their ears as they made their way to the bar area for a drink "Ok I just texted Yixing, he said order anything we want its on him! " Taeyong nods his head even though he couldn't hear everything the male was saying and ordered a ginger ale while Baekhyun ordered aphrodisiac drink "are you serious Tae? a ginger ale? " Taeyong sipped his ginger ale and sat it back down on the counter "one of us have to be sober" Taeyong was always the sober one when it came to going out, he was always alert and didn't like drinking too much. "You really need to loosen up..... We came in a Uber remember, I'm gonna go find Yixing, you just enjoy your little drink" Taeyong rolled his eyes as he sipped his drink , time went one as he already downed three ginger ales and was becoming nervous with being in this type of crowd alone, he should have asked Suho to go but he couldn't because the elder already had a husband to be with, he could have asked Jungwoo but he's underage just like Winwin so here he go... The only single of age friend Baekhyun could drag here. His thought was cut off when he felt a hand across his waist causing him to jump and almost spill his drink "You ok there? " The unfamiliar deep voice caused him to slightly shake as he sat his drink down "I-Im fine" Taeyong avoided eye contact and hid his hands between his legs as the stranger take notice of his shy antics mentally noted it into his brain ' Bingo'. 

"I'm so sorry~....... I only get clumsy when I meet someone as beautiful as you " Taeyong blushed deeply at the compliment, he know he had looks but wasn't the most confident in his visuals growing up "T-Thank um.. " "Kai.... Call me Kai" Taeyong nods his head as he slowly looked to see who he was talking to and it stunned him to see a tall possibly 6"0 foot handsome man smirking towards him. His words were caught in his throat as he tried to process everything that was happening "K-K-Kai" Kai thought his shyness and shuddering was cute so he continued "mind telling me your name? ~ I wanna know the beautiful flower I'm looking at right now" Taeyong was now bright red, no one has ever tried to flirt with him or even acknowledged his presence until now "I-Im T-Taeyong" Kai smiled revealing beautiful pearl white teeth making the boy melt from the sight "well Taeyong... May I ask what are you doing here alone? " He swallowed his spit as he pointed to two people on the dance floor bumping and grinding against each other while in a hot make out session "those two are my friends.. As you can see I'm third wheeling" He giggled nervously as he heard Kai chuckled "how about you? " Kai turned and pointed to two people in the VIP section, one straddling the other in a hot make out session as well " Same situation " Both parties began to laugh and for a brief moment it was quiet "let's keep each other company~ how does that sound? " Kai ask as Taeyong thought about it for a minute before smiling and nods his head "yes, that sounds nice"

Kai took Taeyong's hand gently into his own as he ushered him out to the dance floor as 'Sex Trip' by Jay Park came on, changing the mood of the whole club from hype to slow and sexy "K-Kai I don't dance " Taeyong rubbed his arm as Kai came behind him and pressed his big chest against the smaller one's back, his hands found his way to his small waist and began to move Taeyong's hips slightly "just loosen up~ I'll help" Kai body was a temple and with it pressed against him Taeyong felt overwhelmed and hot but it wasn't bad as he followed in movements, grinding his hips against the elder making him hiss "just like that Baby~ " Taeyong could only focus on Kai for the time being, getting lost into the music, getting lost into Kai. 

Kai turned Taeyong around with force to face him, his hands still on Taeyong's waist, gripping it slightly as he and the male gazed at each other "youre so sexy Taeyong" Taeyong looked away bashfully before looking back at the male feeling a bit bold "You are sexy too " Kai smirked and cupped his face "don't put yourself in grown folk business little boy~ could get you in trouble" Kai's eyes were piercing and screamed just sex appeal Taeyong bit his lip feeling more hot and bothered as their movements became more sensual and sexual "maybe I want to~" A new found personality boiled inside the boy and Kai took over his mind. "Well then~... " Kai pulled Taeyong closer, leaning into his ear as his breath graze upon his neck causing Taeyong to grow chills all over his body. 

"Let's play~ "


	10. The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like I'm gonna like brush around the smut slightly because I suck at it, but once I improve there will hopefully be smut chapters down the line.

Flashback

A night that was innocent fun quickly turned into a night filled with burning passion as two bodies became one, lust filled the air making it hard for Taeyong to breathe while heat took over his body. Places that Kai touched with his rough hands sent sparks through Taeyong's delicate skin and for once he felt alive, he felt beautiful as Kai worshipped his body from head to toe, he felt wanted. He lost his virginity to a stranger and he didn't regret it, the only regret he had was not meeting Kai sooner because he knew this was just a one night stand but he wanted it to last forever, he was a fool for love.

"K-Kai ~" Moans escaped his mouth, a mixture of pain and pleasure ran through his body with each thrust into him. Kai was a sensual lover, he knew exactly where to please to make Taeyong melt in his grasp making it easy to control him "Tae~" Kai was a predator and Taeyong was his prey for the night. Taeyong cried from all the emotions piling up inside of him, he was vulnerable and just wanted to feel protected "P-Please~" He wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, pulling his body close to his as Kai showered his face with kisses "I-I love you... " Taeyong was close and the heat intensified more as his body shook from over stimulation. 

"I love you too.... " It was the heat of the moment when those words slipped out of Kai's mouth as came deep inside Taeyong. "I love you too..... Krystal" The last words where muttered out as Kai watched the Taeyong sleep. He got up and got dressed leaving Tae in the hotel room alone with money on the nightstand beside the bed with a note. 

"Payment for the room"

Taeyong woke up to him alone in bed "Kai? " He sat up slowly still feeling pain from last night activities "Kai? " He called the other's name but still no response, as he got out of bed he looked to his side seeing the pile of money there, reading the note beside it "Payment for the room" Taeyong wanted to cry but he knew that this is what he signed up for but he couldn't help but feel embarrassed, he was just a one night stand and nothing more. He took a shower, cleaning himself thoroughly and got dressed leaving the hotel to head home to his and Baekhyun's house. 

As soon as he got into the house a angry Baekhyun was standing there with Suho, Kris and Yixing "And where have you been! Do you know how worried I was!! " Taeyong flinched at Baekhyun's shouting "I-I was out ok.... " Baekhyun walked over to Taeyong checking his body for injuries "W-What are you doing!? " Baekhyun ignored Taeyong and continued to check when he came across a bright purple mark on his neck "Out my ass you got laid! " Taeyong couldn't believe Baekhyun would out him like this but then again this is Baekhyun we're talking about. "Is it true Tae? Did ya pop the cherry? " Suho rolled his eyes and smacked Kris upside his head "Mind your business" Taeyong nodded his head and looked down at his feet "Did you use protection.... "Suho asked, Taeyong knew if he said no he wouldn't hear the end of it. " Did you use protection Taeyong... " This time it came out much more stern "Y-Yes" He shuddered but not because he lied but because he was scared of Suho a little bit no scratch that, he was scared of Suho a lot of bit. Suho was like a second mother to them and cared greatly about them as if they were his kids, so to avoid the parental talk Taeyong just lied. 

Time went on and he was becoming more and more sick people assumed it was just the flu so they didn't question him about it. Two months passed, Taeyong was standing in front of his mirror and noticed that he was gaining weight out of no where "What the.... " His legs were more thicker, his stomach was protruding out a little and his face was more round. "No.... No... " He grabbed his phone calling Baekhyun who was in his own room "Baekkie.... C-Can you... Can you "

"Spit it out Tae! " 

"Can you bring me a pregnancy test..... " 

There Taeyong was sitting on the edge of the tub with Baekhyun standing against the wall "anything yet? " Taeyong shook his head no as he prayed it was negative, he glanced at Baekhyun who looked just as nervous as him like as if he was the one pregnant "it's ready... " Taeyong picked up the stick and took a look at the little screen part "what does it say" Baekhyun saw that Taeyong was about to cry and hurried beside him, holding him closely before reading the test himself "Positive.. " Taeyong cried louder as he heard the results, he was pregnant, he was really pregnant and the worse part of it is that he was alone, no spouse to help him "do you know who's the father? " Baekhyun asked him while cleaning his face "H-His n-n-name is k-kai" Taeyong did know who Kai was after seeing him on TV and all over magazines but he didn't know where to find him nor how to contact him "Kai?! Don't Kris work for that guy?! " Taeyong forgot that Kris worked for him and now his hopes where high, he would just need to go to his work building and schedule a appointment with him "Baekkie... I'm scared " Baekhyun smiled softly and hugged Taeyong tightly "it's baby Yongie I'll help you ok.... We all will, you just need to tell Kai about the baby and what ever happen happens" Taeyong nodded his head and threw the stick in the trash before taking a shower and getting dressed. He looked at his little lump and smiled, rubbing it gently "what ever happen happens.... Wish me luck" He grabbed his keys and drove to Kim Kai Incorporation. 


	11. The Announcement

Flashback

Taeyong stood in front of the huge building, watching business men and business women walk in and out. His nerves were all over the place but he knew once it was over he would feel better... Hopefully, Taeyong got out of his car and made his way over to the building but couldn't help the feeling that someone was watching him. As he went to grab the door a gentleman grabbed the handle first, opening it for the small boy "T-Thank you Sir" The man was quite handsome and fit but it wasn't Kai "Youre welcome" He smiled and ushered the boy inside the building "do you need any help? " The male spoke suddenly as he walked down the hall with Taeyong trying to hold little conversations "Ah- yes.. I'm here to see Kim Kai" The man stopped in his tracks before turning to look at him "Kim Kai you say?, May I ask who's here to see him? " Taeyong could sense the suspicion in his voice and hoped that he could actually talk to him "I-Im Taeyong..... A friend"

The man raised an eyebrow before nodding his head "Well Taeyong, I'm Jackson, Mr. Kai's right hand man" Taeyong didn't understand what he meant by 'Right hand man's but he guessed it was someone close to him "can you take me to see him" Jackson chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck "I could try, only because you're cute" Jackson smirked slightly when Taeyong blushed and looked away "T-Thank you" They entered a elevator and headed to the 20th floor, it was quiet until Jackson spoke again"so may I ask where do you know Kai? " Taeyong looked at Jackson and then back down at his hands "Mutual friend" He simply answered when they approached the 15th floor "You know...hiding such a beautiful face like yours is greedy " Taeyong looked up and turned towards Jackson "H-Huh" Jackson moved a piece of hair from his bangs "Because then I won't get to see it " Taeyong blushed a bright red realizing how close they are to each other. Suddenly the elevator doors opened at the 20th floor "Well this is our stop.... I'll show you to the office " Jackson sighed in disappointment and it didn't go passed Taeyong as he followed him throughout the floor, it took a little while but they came to a door that marked 'Kim Kai' Jackson knocked on it slightly until he heard a come in, this is it. 

The office was huge, decorated in a sophisticated look of black, grey, and white with a beautiful view of the city "Kai this is Taeyong, he said he's your friend? " Kai looked up from his papers not amused, sitting them down on his desk "thank you Jackson you may go" Jackson bowed slightly before turning towards Taeyong smiling at him "if you need anything I'm outside ok" Taeyong smiled shyly and nodded his head before both heard Kai clear his throat "You may go now Jackson.... " Jackson rolled his eyes before saying bye one more time to Taeyong and took his leave "What are you doing here" Kai stood up from his desk and walked in front of it, leaning on it with his arms crossed as if he was judging Taeyong "I-I haven't heard from you since that night... I have something to discuss with you... " Kai raised an eyebrow as he looked Taeyong up and down "You?... Have something to discuss with me?..... Is this a joke " Taeyong couldn't believe at how much of an asshole Kai was being right now bit that didn't stop him "Kai....I-Im Pregnant".

It was silent and slightly awkward for Taeyong making him shift from discomfort " You're pregnant.... And you're telling me this because? " Taeyong really wanted to beat the shit out of him but composed himself "T-The night we had sex... Y-You never put a condom on" There was no reaction no nothing, just Kai staring at Taeyong "are you sure it's mine..... You could be a gold digging whore after my money"

"But I-Im not, I'm pregnant with your baby! "

"And how would I know that huh! " 

"Because you were my first! " 

Kai paused the argument for a second "you were a virgin.... " Taeyong really wanted to cry as his eyes start to water from embarrassment "How much do you want? 1,000? 4,000? " Taeyong looked up at Kai in confusion " W-what" Kai went to his desk and pulled out a check book and began to write some things down "look, there's 3,000 dollars here do what ever you want with it but if you take this money you'll keep your fucking mouth shut about this pregnancy" Kai shoved the check into Taeyong's hand and pointed a finger into his face "one word to Paparazzi and you'll regret it" Taeyong knew that was a threat but he didn't want the money "I can raise my children by my self..... I don't need your stupid money " He ripped up the check and threw it into Kai's face and tried to walk away when Kai grabbed his wrist "you can do it alone huh?... Fine once the babies get older I'm coming for them... You wanted me in their life right" Kai walked over to his chair and sat on it, crossing his legs "you're not taking my babies away Kai! "

"The fetuses have my blood too Taeyong, but I left you a choice. Take the money and get the fuck out or spend 8 years with your children before I take them.... Your call" Taeyong glared at Kai with fire in his eyes, yes he wanted Kai in the kids lives but not like this and when things couldn't get worse a middle aged couple walked into Kai's office. 

"Kai who is this? " The woman walked over to Taeyong examining his face "Quite a handsome boy" She smiled and looked at her Husband but he and Kai we're having a stare down. "Kai" He said with slightly venom in his voice "Uncle " Kai had the same venom in his voice in return "What's the meaning of this" Kai scoffed and stood up from his chair walking over to the group "well it's none of your concern now is it? " Kai know the right buttons to push when it came to pissing off his Uncle "Kai please... " His aunt pleaded with him to not start "who is this boy" Kai would never disrespect his Aunt and sighed because he could never bring himself to do it "he's a friend... " Taeyong looked at the woman and back at Kai who sent him the 'don't say shit ' look "Actually ma'am you see I came to tell Kai some news " This would be the only way to get back at him. Kai embarrassed Taeyong and humiliated him and not it was Taeyong's turn. 

"I'm pregnant"


End file.
